fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is an Italian chef who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the main character and protagonist in the series and like make gamerias. Info from the Old papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the pizza paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Orders His orders are always very large, as he is the last customer to be unlocked in every Gameria. Papa's Pizzeria Up to Papa's Freezeria, the player had to earn all gold star customer awards to unlock Papa Louie as a customer. *2 pepperonis on top left *2 sausages on bottom left *2 olives on bottom right *2 mushrooms on top right *2 onions on top left *2 anchovies on bottom left *2 peppers on bottom right *Cook for half the timer (30 minutes approximated by fans) *Cut at fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream *Loco Mystery Sause Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion *Cherry *Banana Papa's Pancakeria Starting from this Gameria, Papa Louie is unlocked by reaching a certain rank instead of getting all gold star customer awards. In this Gameria the player has to reach Rank 43 to unlock him. *4 pancakes with pecan mix *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Tea in Large Cup with Cream Papa's Wingeria Rank 12 is required to unlock Teryaki Sauce in this Gameria. *4 Atomic Strips *4 Teryaki Bonleness on the left *4 Bufallo Wings on the right *4 Fries Franch Papa's Hot Doggeria Rank 58 is the rank that will unlock Papa Louie. *Hoagie Roll *Italian Sausage *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 tomatoes *Medium Lemon Mist *Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Papa Louie has to be saved. To save him, the player has to defeat Radley Madish. Once Papa has been saved, you can play as him. He glides with his hat and uses his pizza paddle, just like the prequel. Trivia *You could play as him as a bonus chef in Burgeria on Mochi Games. *He always tricks his new worker to make them work for him while he is gone. *Papa Louie is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in the first and second Papa Louie games. *You can buy his hat in all the Gamerias starting from Papa's Taco Mia!. *He orders every topping in Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza is also larger than Big Pauly's order. The same thing happens with Xandra in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In the intro for Hot Doggeria, Papa Louie is the ticket man. *He got a light tan in Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His original name was Papa Lucci before changed to Papa Louie for easier pronouncuation. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2040 *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the only game where he is not the last unlockable customer. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will use his Freezeria outfit, which changes his weapon from his Pizza Paddle (from WPA) to a Beach Umbrella. This makes him the only character in this game to have more than one weapon. Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|His perfect order on Hot Doggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Him in hallway hunt Angrypapa.jpg|Papa Louie is not pleased Just an angry Papa Louie....png|Angry Papa Louie Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG 1-3.png 1-2.png Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG|"This is something Matt and Tony also make?" Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow.